


Smoke in The Air

by toesohnoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Snow and Charming run in parallel lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19582861369/another-curse-another-world-and-snow-finds).

Another curse, another world, and Snow finds herself staring at her Prince from across a wooden desk heavy with paperwork. Smoke curls in the air like fog, and his eyes are narrow as he evaluates her. She doesn’t flinch away from his gaze - she meets his eyes, challenging without fear, and waits.

“I want to take your case,” he says, leaning forward to rest his forearms against his desk, “but I’ll be honest. I don’t trust you.”

She raises her eyebrows in the expression of perfect innocence, and tilts her head to the side. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

“Maybe I know you too well.”

“We’ve only just met.”

“Is that true?” It sounds as if he really is asking her, as if he’s not sure himself.

She knows what he means.

From the second she walked into his office, she’s felt as if she’s known this man for all of her life. She’s felt as if they have spent eternity dancing around each other. He’s just a private investigator; she’s just a broad with a dark past. So why does it feel like there’s so much more to tell?

She has doubts and uncertainties, but they don’t show on her face. She smiles, holding his gaze, and leans forward. Placing her arms on his desk as well, the distance between them still feels too great. She wants to rear forward and hide in his embrace. It’s ridiculous. She doesn’t even know this man.

She wets her lips with her tongue and notices the way that he follows the movement. It makes her warm, tip to toe. “Why don’t you look into it and find out?” she suggests. “You’re an investigator, Charming. Investigate.”

She sees the excitement in his eyes; the thrill isn’t merely her own. She feels alive looking at him - she feels like she could fly.

“Maybe I will,” he says. “But I’m going to be looking into you, not into your case. Are you sure you’re up for that?”

There are a lot of secrets that he’ll find if he starts turning over the stones of her past. Most of them aren’t too pretty at all. Yet she’s not ashamed. She doesn’t want to hide, least of all from this strange man. She wants him to see her. She wants him to see all of her.

“I’m ready,” she says.

She is ready.

The Queen isn’t.


End file.
